Kiss me, Baka!
by Shassang
Summary: Kagura berpacaran dengan Sougo, si cowok sadis dan cuek. Kagura ingin melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan teman-temannya bersama pacarnya. Dan salah satunya adalah ciuman! Apakah Kagura akan mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya itu?/badsummary/ #OkiKaguFanfic
1. Chapter 1

**GINTAMA adalah 100% milik Sorachi Hideaki. Semua karakter adalah miliknya, aku hanya meminjamnya sebagai bentuk rasa cintaku/luh. Ok, sekian, ini OTP Fav ku, OkiKagu.**

 **Selamat Membaca, ya!**

" _Aku mencintaimu, Marie!"_

" _Michael... maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa... waktuku ini sudah tidak lama lagi, aku tak mau kau mencintai wanita sepertiku... jadi kumohon, lupakan saja aku, Michael..."_

" _Tidak Marie, tidak! Kumohon jangan katakan itu! Hanya kau, satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai, Marie!"_

" _Michael..."_

 _Marie meraih wajah Michael, menatap setiap inci wajah pria yang telah ia cintai bertahun-tahun lamanya._

 _Michael tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, melihat sosok wanitanya yang sedang sekarat itu._

" _Michael, kumohon.. untuk yang terakhir kalinya..."_

 _Marie lantas mengecup dahi sang kekasih, tak lama ia langsung melepaskannya dan menutup matanya, untuk selamanya._

" _Marieeeeee!"_

"KAGURA!"

Seketika, suara melingking Shinpachi langsung menghentikan kegiatan _nangis buaya_ sang adik—Kagura. Kagura yang sedari tadi, atau lebih tepatnya semalaman menonton itu langsung bangkit dari pose tengkurapnya dan melemparkan boneka kelinci kesayangannya ke muka sang kakak.

"apa masalahmu, _baka megane?!_ ", pekik Kagura emosi.

"Volume suara TV ini terlalu besar! Aku sudah tidak tahan mendengarnya sejak malam! Dan bukannya kau sendiri yang selalu bilang— _aku butuh tidur, aru! Ini demi menjaga kecantikan kulitku, aru!_."omel Shinpachi, dan mengikuti cara bicara Kagura. "dan lagi apa-apaan kau memanggil kakakmu sendiri _baka megane,_ hah?! Ah, sial! Tidurku sama sekali tidak nyenyak! Ini bahkan sudah pagi! Dan kenapa kau malah terjaga sampai jam segini?!", sambung Shinpachi dengan cara bicara yang tidak nyantai sama sekali.

"itu karena drama ini sangat bagus,aru! Aku tidak bisa berhenti sampai ini tamat! Jadi lebih baik kau keluar dari kamarku sebelum aku menendang *piip*-mu! Karena aku mau lanjut nonton ke episode berikutnya!", ujar Kagura dengan kasar sambil kembali pada posisinya sejak tadi malam.

Perempatan sudah muncul di kepala Shinpachi, entah sudah berapa jumlahnya sekarang. Dia langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan menjitak kepala adik perempuannya itu dengan cukup keras.

" _itteee!_ Apa yang kau lakukan sih?!", marah Kagura tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kakaknya.

"itu seharusnya kalimatku, _bakayaro_! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini sudah pagi, seharusnya kau siap-siap! Ini sudah waktunya kau ke sekolah!"

Mendengar pernyataan Shinpachi yang terakhir itu, mendadak membuat tampang Kagura menjadi horor.

"tu-tunggu, bu-bukannya hari ini... hari mi-minggu?!", tanya Kaguta disertai jeritan.

"hari minggu gundulmu! Ini hari SENIN!"

"tiiiiiiiiiiiiidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!"

" _kusso.._ Bisanya aku lupa kalau hari ini senin dan awal semester baru dimulai! Ah, sekarang aku jadi ngantuk sekali", sambil mencak-mencak dan mengomel Kagura sibuk mengenakan seragamnya, dan kini sisa mencepol rambutnya.

"kalau bukan karena drama ini, aku pasti tidak akan lupa! Marie dan Michael membuatku terlena, agh!", jerit Kagura frustasi.

Sekarang tinggal memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas dan semuanya beres, namun belum sempat ia memasukkan bukunya, suara cempreng bak emak emak lagi menggosip langsung menghentikan kegiatan Kagura.

"hei, Kagura- _chan_! Jangan lupa buka jendelamu, ya!" teriak Shinpachi dari luar kamar Kagura.

"tidak mau, _aru_! Itu dingin!", sahut Kagura tak mengiyakan perintah sang kakak.

"Buka! Itu agar sirkulasi udara di kamarmu menjadi segar!", ya setelah mendengar itu, Kagura langsung melakukan perintah Shinpachi meskipun dengan sedikit mengumpat jengkel.

Sesaat ia membuka jendela kamarnya..

 _Buk'_

Mendadak ada beberapa batu kerikil yang menghantam wajahnya dengan mulus.

"oi, sialan, apa maksu—eh?! Sad—maksudku Sougo?! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Dan kenapa kau melemparkan batu ke arahku, _kuso gaki!_ ", teriak Kagura pada sang pelaku bertampang datar sedatar tembok itu yang sedang memegang beberapa batu kerikil ditangannya.

Melihat Kagura yang telah menampakkan dirinya tepat setelah ia baru saja mau memulai lempar batu ke jendela rumah orang, Sougo langsung menjatuhkan kerikil itu dan membersihkan tangannya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"tentu saja aku disini untuk menjemputmu, bego", jawab Sougo dengan nada datarnya.

"kalau kau mau menjemput bisa nggak pakai cara yang lebih baik dan normal? Dan kurang ajar! Bisa-bisanya kau mengataiku bego, dasar _chihuahua_!", omel Kagura pada Sougo.

"gya gya gya, kau cerewet sekali, dasar _pig_. Cepat turun atau kita akan terlambat", ujar Sougo jengkel.

"huh, tunggu sebentar!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Kagura langsung mempercepat gerakannya untuk menemui _kekasih_ nya yang telah menunggunya di bawah.

Ya, kekasihnya, si Okita Sougo.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu, aru", ucap Kagura sembari menghampiri Sougo yang tengah bersandar dipagar rumahnya.

"hn, ayo kita pergi", jawab Sougo seadanya sambil berjalan mendahului Kagura.

Kagura pun segera menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sougo. Berjalan berdampingan, _tanpa_ berpegangan tangan. Tentu saja itu membuat Kagura gregetan ingin meninju Sougo karena memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, apalagi setelah dia melihat sepasang kekasih didepannya saling berpegangan tangan dengan mesra.

" _kusso_! Aku juga mau melakukan itu!"—batin Kagura mengumpat sebal.

"oh ya, Chin—ah, Kagura..", panggil Sougo sambil meralat ucapannya.

"apa?"

"mana jaketmu? Kau tidak kedinginan?", tanya Sougo sambil melirik ke arah Kagura.

"AAA! Aku baru sadar! Ah, ini karena aku buru-buru!"

"hooh, begitu. Tapi tenang saja, Chin—Kagura..", ucap Sougo sambil mengelus kepala kekasihnya, sontak membuat wajah kagura memerah seperti lampu merah(?). "karena badanmu banyak lemaknya seperti babi, jadi kau tak akan kedinginan", lanjut Sougo dengan hinaan.

Inilah yang disebut _diangkat setinggi langit, lalu dijatuhkan ke tanah_.

Kagura langsung meninju pundak Sougo dengan keras, ya, sebagai pemilik sabuk cokelat dalam Karate, pukulan Kagura terbilang sangat keras ketimbang cewek biasanya.

"apa maksudmu,aru?! Kupukul nih!", ancam Kagura sewot sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya.

"kau sudah memukulku, _kusso onna_!"

Setelah pertengkaran itu selesai, suasana diantara keduanya kembali hening. Kagura melirik Sougo dengan pandan sendu. Akhir-akhir ini dia memikirkan suatu hal tentang dirinya dan Sougo.

Ia memberhentikan langkahnya, membuarkan Sougo berjalan didepan, ia memandang punggung pemuda itu.

'aku dan Sougo sudah 3 bulan berpacaran... kami sudah melewati tahun baru bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Yah, meski dia memang dari awal bukanlah tipe cowok romantis dan cuek, tapi dia punya cara tersendiri untuk membuatku terus jatuh cinta pandanya. Namun, yang membuatku kecewa adalah... Sougo belum pernah sekalipun menciumku. Aku sangat iri mendengar cerita yang lain tentang ciuman.. bahkan Sa-chan pun sudah dicium oleh Gin-chan! padahal Gin-chan cuek bebeknya lebih dewa! Uh, aku bahkan menantikan adegan romantis yang Marie dan Michael lakukan di episode 21. Dan Sougo sama sekali tidak peduli, ini membuatku jadi galau, aaaaah~!'—batin Kagura frustasi.

"Oi, Kagura!", Sougo menyentil dahi Kagura. Sukses membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat, bego!", ujar Sougo jengkel

Baru saja Kagura ingin membalas Sougo, tiba-tiba tangan kanannya digenggam dengan lembut oleh Sougo. Membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Keduanya pun akhirnya berjalan sampai ke sekolah dengan bergandengan tangan, sesuai yang diharapkan Kagura, bahkan mereka berbagi syal, yang entah sejak kapan Sougo memakaikannya ke Kagura.

"aku menyayangimu, sadis bego"

"tapi aku tidak"

"a-apa?!"

"bercanda, china. Aku juga menyayangimu.. mungkin..."

"HUH!"

[TBC]

Chp.1 nya selesai😂

Oh yah, ini cerita yang kubuat setelah sedikit kuubah dari yang ku publish di wattpad dengan judul yang sama, nama akunku ShafaAndi, tapi sekarang sudah tidak kugunakan lagi, karena aku mencintai hehe😂😂

Btw, maaf soal dialog gaje dari drama yang Kagura tonton 😂😂

Review nya yah😊


	2. Chapter 2

_A_ _ku ingin merakasan yang dinamakan 'ciuman' denganmu..._

 _Dan aku ingin menciummu karena cinta.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"eeeh?! Kagura- _chan_ dan Okita- _san_ belum pernah ciuman?! Serius, nih?"

"aku serius, Soyo-chan. Dan bisakah kau jangan bicara terlalu keras?"

"a-ah, maaf! Tapi... bukannya kalian bersama saat malam tahun baru? Kenapa tidak memanfaatkan momen yang bagus seperti itu?", tanya Soyo—sahabat Kagura.

"huuh, Sougo datang bersama Kakaknya, dan saat itu kami tidak bisa melakukannya karena Sougo yang terlalu menjaga kakaknya, haah...",ucap Kagura lesu saat memikirkan 'kencan' nya di malam tahun baru. Mendengar penjelasan Kagura, Soyo langsung tertawa.

"hahahaha, ya ampun! Jangan-jangan dia adalah _siscon_?!"

"Sssst! Soyo-chan pelankan suaramu!", tegur Kagura sebal.

Alih-alih mendengarkan permintaan maaf sahabatnya, Kagura memusatkan segala perhatiannya pada sosok sang kekasih yang sibuk mengobrol dengan temannya yang lain.

'Si Sadis itu terlalu cuek!'—umpatnya.

Mungkin karena adanya aura 'tidak menyenangkan' yang menatapnya, membuat Sougo berbalik dan bertemu pandang pada Kagura yang masih memperhatikannya. Sontak Kagura mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan Sougo hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Oh ya, apa Okita-san romantis?", tanya Soyo.

"hah? Dia? Ummm.. mungkin."

"kok mungkin? Pft, jawaban macam apa itu?"

"ya bagaimana aku harus menjawab, dia memang kadang kala romantis, tapi dia tetap menyelipkan ledekkan untukku, dan itu menyebalkan sekali, tau'!", jelas Kagura. Soyo yang mendengarnya hanya manggut-manggut.

"tapi, gimana kalau Kagura-chan saja yang mencium Okita-san duluan?", usul Soyo.

"ogah", Kagura memasang tampang cemberutnya, "kalau aku berniat melakukannya, sudah dari dulu kulakukan.", sambil berkata begitu, Kagura menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja. Dia terlihat sangat memikirkan hal ini.

"Umm, mungkin 'pangeran sadis' mu menunggu suasana yang mendukung dan waktu yang tepat. Jadi, kusarankan agar kau membuat peluang itu", usul Soyo.

"mou! Soyo-chan, jangan berkata _'pangeran sadis mu'_! Itu seakan membuatku adalah _masokis_ , tau'!", ujar Kagura sebal.

 _Uhm, akan kubuat peluang! Tunggu saja, do-S sialan!_

"hatchi!"

"oi, kau flu, Sougo?"

"ah, tidak, Kondou-san, aku hanya merasa ada yang merencanakan hal buruk"

.

.

.

.

"ne, Sougo..", Kagura menghampiri Sougo yang masih duduk dibangkunya sambil merapikan alat tulisnya sebelum pulang,

"apa?", jawab Sougo singkat. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"ba-ba ba ba ...", ucapan Kagura tersendat, dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengemukakan rencananya, namun itu memalukan.

"ba? Babi? Ya, apa akhirnya kau sadar kalau penampilanmu seperti babi?", tanya Sougo dengan nada meledek sekaligus jengkel. Mendengar tanggapan Sougo membuat Kagura refleks menghajarnya.

"bukan, sialan! Aku hanya.. um, bukan. Begini... bagaimana kalau kita belajar bareng?", tanya Kagura dengan nada pelan.

Sougo melirik Kagura sekilas. "baiklah.", jawabnya setuju. Mendengar itu, Kagura langsung memasang tampang berjayanya. "dimana?", tanya Sougo sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"di.. dirumahmu..."

"hah?!"

"ke kenapa?! Nggak boleh?!", pekik Kagura sebal melihat reaksi Sougo.

"bukan begitu. _Aneue_ ku sedang dirumah. Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan hal yang mesum padaku loh— _ittai!_ ", tepat setelah Sougo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kagura langsung menonjok mulut sang kekasih.

"apa maksudmu, aru?! Sejak kapan aku mesum padamu, hah?! Bukannya itu kau?!", tanya Kagura sambil mencengkram kerah baju Sougo jengkel.

"dasar kasar", gumam Sougo sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kagura yang mencengkram bajunya. Lalu mengambil ponsel nya dari dalam saku. Kagura yang melihatnya hanya diam. Biasanya Sougo akan membalasnya, tapi dia hanya mengabaikan ucapan Kagura barusan. Dan sepertinya harus menelpon seseorang dulu.

" _Moshi moshi?_

( _Moshi moshi. Okita—)_

"maaf, hari ini aku ada urusan. Aku akan datang besok, aku janji. Untuk hari ini, maaf melanggar janjiku"

( _Eh... um, begitu kah? Baiklah)_

"Jaa"—

"siapa yang kau telpon itu?", tanya Kagura seraya memperdekat jarak dirinya dengan Sougo. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan siapa Sougo berbicara dengan nada lembut begitu bahkan wajahnya tersirat rasa bersalah—hal yang tak pernah sekalipun Sougo tunjukkan ke dirinya. Apa itu kakaknya? Tapi tidak mungkin. Sougo biasanya akan terdengar seperti anak kecil, dan yang tadi... benar-benar dewasa.

"bukan siapa-siapa", jawab Sougo anteng sambil melanjutkan jalannya. "yuk kerumahku. Kakak ku sedang pergi ke rumah sakit dengan suaminya, jadi kau bebas melakukan hal yang mesum padaku"

"siapa yang pernah berlaku mesum padamu, sialan?!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Yak untuk chapter duanya cukup sampai disini. Dikarenakan otak sya lagi buntu. Maaf maksa dan gaje.**_


End file.
